On with Wind and Faith
by AwesomatoligicalHaliBug
Summary: Seventeen-year old Ella Elric has a summer fling with eighteen-year old Roy Mustang. After Roy leaves for college in Central city, a new set of complications arrive. Complications that involve much more than just romance and teenage dreams. RoyEd Fem!Ed
1. Chapter 1

**This story is in the process of being revised; it may or may not actually come out being revised, since some of mine just can't be fixed and I have to delete all the chapters and start over. Anyway, that's why this chapter is so short; I'm trying to get things going again, which means that I have to post a short chapter. I will hope to post a much longer chapter next time, but unfortunately, you're just going to have to bear with me on this. I've been trying to revise pretty much everything I've written in the entire year of 2010 to 2013. **

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>They were hot and sweaty, and they were enjoying their 'extracurricular activities'. Basically that meant<p>

that they were having sex. Ella Elric and Roy Mustang had been dating secretly for three weeks, only

one week after Roy moved to the small town of Resembool. It was three days on a train ride for anything

around, but Roy's dad wanted a break from the city, so here they were.

Ella, on the other hand, was born there. Her Mother lived there with her own family, then her Father came

along, traveling around the world when he met Ella's mother, Trisha. Her Father, Hohenheim, fell in love

with Trisha.

Together they built a house and had two children, Ella and her younger brother, Alphonse. Soon enough,

Hohenheim left. He was gone completely by the time Ella was five and Alphonse was four. They adjusted

well enough, knowing their dad wouldn't be coming back.

Ella finished her session with Roy, a content sigh at the end. Luckily, her mother had taken Alphonse to a

doctor appointment.

"Was I that good?" Roy asked with a chuckle.

"Don't get cocky now." Ella said as she lit up a cigarette. She handed it to Roy and got her own. They had

been smoking since Roy moved there, introducing it to Ella. She hadn't made a move to hide it from her

mom, but Trisha hadn't found out just yet, either.

"I can't wait to get out of this hick town." Roy sighed in relief as he smoked his cigarette. He looked to

Ella who was staring blankly at him.

"Watch it, city boy, I was born here." Ella warned him before taking a drag from her own cigarette.

"You hate it here just as much as I do, don't even pretend." Roy laughed. This was true. Over the time

that Roy and Ella had known each other, she had admitted that she hated it in Resembool. It wasn't the

fact that it was a boring place, it was more of the reason that it reminded her of her dad, and she didn't

want to have anything to do with him.

"Yeah, well I still live here and I don't need my mom to forbid me from ever seeing you again just

because you hate the town. I'm a minor, remember? Still seventeen here!" Ella joined in on Roy's

laughter.

"If your mom forbid me from seeing you it would probably be from how I got you smoking or how we're

having sex." Roy smirked, bringing his face close to Ella's blowing smoke in front of her nose.

"Roy!" Ella began to cough. Smoking was a new thing for her, and she already coughed whenever she

smoked without having the cigarette smoke blown in her face like that.

"Sorry, sorry," Roy chuckled, backing away from her. "Seriously, though, I can't wait to get out of here.

You're coming with me, right?"

"Do you want me to?" Ella asked.

There was silence for what seemed like eternity to both of them.

"Yeah, I want you to go with me. I mean…I love you." Roy spoke out.

"Seriously?" Ella asked. "I thought we were just a little summer love thing that would be over with once

school came back and once you went back to Central."

"Well, we were at first, you know that," Roy said. It was true, both of them had agreed that once school

started up they wouldn't look twice at each other and they would be over with until another summer. "but

I think I like you."

"First you say you love me then you say you think you love me. Make up your mind, Roy Mustang. I'm

not easy to get, after all." Ella said.

"That's why we're in bed together, right?" Roy asked.

"That's it, you're demoted to a friend with benefits."

"Benefits are better than nothing."

"No your friendzoned."

"Uh huh."

"Don't test me, Mustang."

"Last name basis? Ouch."

"Fuck you."

"You already did." Roy smirked. Ella just glared for a long minute before the two burst into laughter

together, finally ending with a kiss.

"I hate you, Roy Mustang." Ella told him, smiling a bright smile that no one had seen from the eldest

Elric in years.

"That's why we're perfect together." Roy smirked, bringing her into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I will put if the chapter has been revised at the beginning of every chapter that has been. <strong>

**This chapter has been revised! **


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is in the process of being revised; it may or may not actually come out being revised, since some of mine just can't be fixed and I have to delete all the chapters and start over. Anyway, that's why this chapter is so short; I'm trying to get things going again, which means that I have to post a short chapter. I will hope to post a much longer chapter next time, but unfortunately, you're just going to have to bear with me on this. I've been trying to revise pretty much everything I've written in the entire year of 2010 to 2013. **

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

><p>Ella sat in her room, thinking of the inevitable that would soon be happening. The first day of school. She had already wasted the whole summer–though she wouldn't really call having sex with Roy all summer a waste. It wouldn't normally be such a bad thing, but she knew that once school started, her relationship with Roy would be over, and he would probably leave to go back to Xing, where his father was from, and where his father had done most of their business.<p>

She threw her body on her twin sized bed that she had been complaining about for years. With Ella finally having her own bedroom, she was able to keep most of her life a secret from her little brother, whom she had shared a room with for years.

The bedroom she stayed in now was the one she had been in since birth, sharing it with Alphonse until she turned fourteen. When Ella had her fourteenth birthday–nine birthdays without her father present–her mother finally decided that he wasn't coming back and converted his study into a bedroom for Al, where he stayed now.

Ella smiled a little, knowing that if Alphonse and her hadn't separated rooms, then she wouldn't be able to have all the sex with Roy like she had been doing. She had worried that if anyone found out she was sleeping with him they would think badly of her–this was a small town where people tended to think such things, and if you got pregnant, you could forget about staying in town without people constantly talking about you behind your back. Fortunately for her, though, no one had found out.

There was a knock on her bedroom door before her mother appeared in her door frame. Her mother, Trisha Elric, the woman that had married young, had two children right after, and was left to care for her family all on her own.

Her mother was an only child of a single father, who had done everything to shield her of Van Hohenheim when he came into town as a passing traveler. Unfortunately, he didn't keep a tight enough grip of her and the two quickly fell in love.

Barely eighteen–years old, Trisha Elric married Van Hohenheim, keeping her maiden name. She went into premature labor seven months later, giving birth to a very small daughter, and one year later she gave birth to a six pound squishy son.

Five years later, Hohenheim was just gone, leaving the house early in the morning with all of his things gone. The only few proofs he was even there were the kids, the faint scent of him, the swing on the tree outside, and the wedding ring that lingered on Trisha's finger.

Trisha had been upset for months afterward, and finally when Ella turned eight she removed her wedding ring and put it up where she would never see it again unless searching for it: under a floorboard that resided beneath her bed.

"Ella?" her mother asked, forcing Ella from her thoughts. "I was wondering when you wanted to go clothes shopping for school? I thought if you had free time maybe we could go into town today and find some cute outfits for the first week or so. Sound good?"

Ella didn't even have to think about it. "Sure, mom, lemme just get changed and we can go now." She had been wanting to have some time to spend with her family before the big day; she would be all alone after Roy left with only them to keep her company. Sure, she had her best friend, Winry, but Winry was busy, she just had a baby and everything. She didn't want to bother her.

Trisha had asked if Alphonse wanted to come, but he figured it was a mother daughter bonding time and politely declined. Ella was almost glad about that. As much as she loved and wanted to spend time with her baby brother, she also loved and wanted to spend some time with her mother; alone time.

"This is cute," Trisha said once they reached a clothing store in town. She held up a plain light blue tank top that flared out at the bust line so it wasn't clingy. "You can get a little white cover–up with it and wear it to school." she said handing it to Ella to try on.

"That's a good idea, and I can just wear it with regular jeans too." Ella commented, taking it into the dressing room to try it. She removed her own shirt, glancing at the mirror as she did so. There was no visible signs, but she had been feeling bloated lately. Having excused it for her monthly getting ready to come up, she brushed it off, but it hadn't come yet, and she was getting worried.

"Oh, try this too," Trisha threw another article of clothing over the dressing room door. "It's perfect for the first day." Ella still hadn't bothered to look at it, though. She was still trying on the blue shirt. After pulling it on, any worry of feeling bloated had gone away, knowing that it had hidden any possible bumps.

She almost didn't want to take it off, it would look good even with her hair down, which not many things did. Usually she kept her hair in just a braid or ponytail, but she felt comfortable to let her hair down in this shirt. Ella did take it off, though, grabbing the other shirt and trying it on.

It was a red skin tight t-shirt with a built in white tank top underneath to hide away any cleavage. Just like Trisha to choose a shirt like this, but it didn't look half bad. Ella liked it, also feeling comfortable letting her hair down with this on. Both shirts could go with jeans, which was what she was intending to wear throughout her entire _life_.

Ella and Trisha picked out a few more shirts and some jeans, also picking up a t-shirt for Alphonse before returning home. When Ella walked through the front door, she went straight to the phone and saw the notepad had Al's scrawl on it, looking pretty recent.

_Mustang called while you were at the store–Al _

Ella put the bag of clothes down at her feet, picking up the phone and dialing Roy's number, mentally wincing when she realized that she had memorized it.

"_Hello?" _

"Is Roy there?" Ella asked, hoping that he was. Roy and his father sounded so similar, though, she could be talking to him and not even know it.

"_I'll get him," _Ella heard someone covering the receiver before a muffled, _"Roy!"_ was yelled out. She waited for a moment before the phone was exchanged to a different pair of hands and the man she wanted to speak to answered.

"_Ella?" _he asked.

"Do you want to hang out today?" Ella asked before continuing. "School starts in two weeks."

"_Wanna meet at the lake? I can be there in ten." _

"Sure." Ella said, hearing the other side of the phone clicking as Roy hung up. She stayed motionless for a moment before hanging up her own phone. Picking up the bag of clothes, she walked to her bedroom, stuffing the bag in her closet for when she would wear them. Ella walked to the front door before she heard her mother asking after her.

"Are you headed somewhere?" Trisha asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen while drying a dish in her hand with a rag.

"Actually, I was going to meet a friend. Is that okay?" Ella asked.

"It's fine, just be sure to come home before dark. You know how I don't like you out there at night." Trisha commented.

"Of course, mom. I'll probably be home in an hour, if not, I'm probably at Winry's, you can call there and see." Ella said before she walked out of the house.

The lake was a little ways down the hill from her house, Roy's about the same distance. She walked there and could already see him waiting for her. _Damn_, she thought, _I must have taken longer than I thought._

When Ella reached the lake, she could see Roy looked torn and upset. Confusion clearly on her face, she walked close to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is everything alright, Roy?" she asked. He looked up at her with an expression she had never seen on him before. It was almost like a mix of sadness, confusion, and anger.

"No, everything's not alright," Roy growled out. Before Ella could even asked he was already telling her, "We're leaving early, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Ella asked. She didn't know what to think. If he was leaving tomorrow they only had the day, and that was if he had already gotten everything packed.

"Yeah. Tomorrow morning, actually. I'm so sorry, El, he didn't even tell me until earlier. I tried to call you to meet up, but Al told me you were at the store." Roy apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's not your fault, your dad's making you leave. You gotta go with him. College and stuff, right?" Ella looked away from him.

"I'll come back, okay? Next summer I'll come here whether my parents like it or not," Roy promised. "and next summer you'll be finished with school and you can come with me. We can go to college together."

"It's fine, Roy," Ella assured. "We can write each other whenever we need and call each other whenever we're willing to pay the long distance. We can make it work." she smiled a little.

"We _will_. We _will_ make it work."

* * *

><p><strong>I will put if the chapter has been revised at the beginning of every chapter that has been. <strong>

**This chapter has been revised! **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is in the process of being revised; it may or may not actually come out being revised, since some of mine just can't be fixed and I have to delete all the chapters and start over. Anyway, that's why this chapter is so short; I'm trying to get things going again, which means that I have to post a short chapter. I will hope to post a much longer chapter next time, but unfortunately, you're just going to have to bear with me on this. I've been trying to revise pretty much everything I've written in the entire year of 2010 to 2013. **

**Thanks for reading**

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

><p>Ella stood in Roy's front lawn, standing beside him. Today was the day. The day Roy would be leaving Resembool and going off to Xing. He would be gone for a whole school year, which Ella said she was okay with. They both agreed on their long distance relationship. They would make it work.<p>

"Guess I'll see ya around, Elric." Roy winked to Ella as he picked his duffle bag up off the grass.

"In your dreams, Mustang." Ella smirked. They stared at each other for a long moment before they shared a tight hug. The two knew they wouldn't be seeing each other for a very very long time.

Ella walked with Roy to the train station; she wasn't ready to part from him just yet. They spoke about little ordinary things, pretending that Roy wasn't about to leave for what seemed like forever.

Finally, the train bell went off and Roy had to go aboard.

"I'll write you every day. Nothing can stop us from being together." Roy said, kissing Ella one last time before he got on the train, leaving her on the platform.

_He'll write every day,_ Ella thought to herself, _Roy always keeps his promises. _

* * *

><p>"Ella! Time to wake up; it's the first day of school!" Trisha called from downstairs where she was making breakfast. It was a tradition every first day of school that the Elric mother made pancakes and bacon.<p>

The adolescent female was not ready to get up, though, only groaning and rolling over. School had never been an exciting adventure for Ella Elric. She hated the students, the tests, the teachers, but most of all, getting up _early_. Oh, god forbid any of the Elrics get up _early_.

Well, except for the only other two Elrics in existence. It was really the _Hohenheim's _that couldn't get up early, but since Ella had taken her mother's name, she was an Elric.

Alphonse knocked briefly on Ella's door before bursting in – as mentioned before, no sense of privacy - to wake her up. "Sister, sister, time to wake uuuup!" Alphonse shouted in the room, holding a pot and wooden spoon, clattering the two together. Ella only groaned, throwing her pillow over her face.

"If you don't wake up right now, I'm gonna spit in your mouth," Ella threw her pillow off of her face, walking into the bathroom to get ready. "You've got five minutes!"

After her shower, Ella stayed in the bathroom to get dressed. She chose to wear a skin tight dark blue shirt and some jeans. The shirt's bust line was a bit low, so she wore a white tank top underneath to make sure no cleavage was visible. That was when she noticed it. The small bump that stayed right on her abdomen.

She turned at every angle, but nothing seemed to change in the mirrors reflection. It just wouldn't _disappear_. Running a hand through her hair, she grabbed a jacket and zipped it up enough to cover her abdomen. She didn't need any rumors going on at school because of the bump.

"Breakfast, Ella." Trisha said as Ella moved to walk out the door.

"I don't have time, mom, I'm going to be late." Ella responded.

"Blame it on not knowing your way around the school, you need your breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day." Trisha said, placing down a plate of pancakes and bacon, the syrup cup sitting beside it.

"I don't think you can do that when you've been going to the same school for three years, but I'll keep it in mind for when I move away," Ella said, picking up a pancake with no syrup and a piece of bacon, stuffing it in her mouth. "'otta 'o." (Gotta Go)

"Alright, alright." Trisha sighed, picking up the plate as her daughter walked out the door.

Ella saw Winry Rockbell, her childhood friend and Alphonse's long time crush walking to school as well, and caught up with her quickly.

"Hey there." Ella smirked, though did notice that Winry had bags under her eyes. Winry was a senior this year, and had a baby the last year, so she had been tired all summer and was going to continue to be tired all this school year. She worked a part time job at the market as a cashier, and being a full time mom, part time worker, and part time senior, was exhausting.

Before the baby, Winry was always up and ready for school. She liked school; she was good at school. After the baby was born, though, she hardly ever did her hair or got dressed up. She didn't do so before, she had always been a tomboy, but she had her moments when she would get dressed up. Well, not anymore.

Today Winry was wearing a yellow t-shirt and some jeans, her long blonde hair in a messy ponytail. She hadn't worn her many earrings in months, but today she was wearing them again. _She must have re pierced her ears for school_, Ella thought to herself.

"Hey." Winry said, clutching her school bag tighter. She wasn't paying much attention to the world around her.

"A lot on your mind?" Ella asked. She had learned a few expressions from being friends with Winry for so long.

"I just gotta figure out how to pay for Ian's diapers." Winry answered.

"I thought granny was paying for them." Ella said, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Granny was Winry's grandmother, who was like a grandmother to the Elrics as well. Winry's parents died in a car accident on a trip to Central city when she was just a baby.

"She was, but since people haven't really been getting sick lately I have to figure out how to pay for everything myself." she explained.

"Man, granny doesn't seem the type to just turn ya away like that." Ella pursed her lips.

"She isn't, she doesn't know. I don't want to ask her to do it for me anymore. I'm eighteen now, and I can handle my own kid." Winry sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Is it hard?" Ella asked.

"Is what hard?" the older girl furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Having a baby by yourself." Winry had a boyfriend when she got pregnant. He had lived in Resembool his whole life, and they had all grown up together. When Winry had told him she was pregnant, though, his parents moved him to the city, saying that his father had gotten a good job there. But what kind of city job could a farmer get?

"The only advantage is that I get to have all the good moments to myself," Winry shrugged. Though, sounded a little sad. "First day of school, little league try outs, first lost tooth, first medical text book.."

"Okay, only you would think that your kid's first medical text book was a good moment." Ella laughed. Winry's parents had both been doctors, her grandmother was a doctor, and Winry was studying to be a doctor herself before she had Ian.

"I'd hate to think what you'd teach your kid. Smoking?" Winry rolled her eyes.

"You found out about that?"

"Puh–lease, I _saw_ you out there with that Mustang kid. You were constantly on his shoulder." Ella placed a hand over her mouth in a mocking yawn, stating she was bored of hearing what she already knew.

"Well, he's gone now." she sighed.

"Good, find a guy that's gonna actually take care of you." Winry stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Ella asked, a little offended.

"A guy not like Roy. If he had gotten you knocked up, he would have done the same thing Carl did when I told him about Ian. He would have bailed. Now you've got the time to actually find a guy you can get married to and pop out as many babies as you want while he takes care of you." Winry explained.

"Maybe I'm into chicks."

"Not likely."

"Alright, fine." Ella laughed a little. They arrived at school and the bells rang, signaling they better get into class.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is in the process of being revised; it may or may not actually come out being revised, since some of mine just can't be fixed and I have to delete all the chapters and start over. Anyway, that's why this chapter is so short; I'm trying to get things going again, which means that I have to post a short chapter. I will hope to post a much longer chapter next time, but unfortunately, you're just going to have to bear with me on this. I've been trying to revise pretty much everything I've written in the entire year of 2010 to 2013. **

**Thanks for reading**

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

><p>Ella sighed, realizing that there was definitely something wrong now. It had been two days since the first day of school, and no matter how much she tried to cut down on her eating, the small bump on her abdomen would not disappear. Not to mention that her period was late.<p>

At first, she thought that it was the lack of her eating that caused her period to be late, maybe even stress because of Roy leaving. Now, though, it didn't seem like that was the case. She remembered these things from when Winry first found out she was pregnant. Especially the morning sickness.

Ella couldn't even think straight. She only started worrying because she threw up that morning before school. Now she didn't know what to do. Should she go get tested? Should she call Roy? Resembool was a small town, that unfortunately treated unwed mothers like they were garbage. If you were a teen that got pregnant and married before you began to show, however, they only talked bad about you behind your back.

But Ella couldn't get married. Not when Roy lived in Central, and besides, she didn't want him to want to marry her just because she was having his baby. _If_ she was having his baby, she reminded herself. Ella didn't even know yet, not that she really wanted it to know. Part of her told herself that if she just ignored the problem–whatever problem there may be–it would go away on it's own.

Not likely.

So, Ella did the only logical thing she could do in this situation. She went and spoke with her best friend, and unwed teenage mother, about it.

"So you think your pregnant?" Winry asked after Ella had explained the situation. Granny said she would watch one–year old Ian while the two friends spoke with each other. _Sounds important_, Granny had said. Ella nodded, not being able to get the words out of her mouth anymore. "Is it Roy's?"

"Of course it's Roy's," Ella forced out. "I'm not a slut."

"Just asking." Winry responded. They sat in silence for a long moment, neither of them knowing really what to say.

"What am I gonna do?" Ella asked. She was desperate for any sort of advice right now.

"First you gotta figure out if you are. If you are, you gotta figure out what you're gonna do with the kid. Be poor for the rest of your life and keep it, or get rid of it and go back to normal." Winry shrugged.

"What even is normal after this?"

"Hey, I chose to keep the kid. Loved him too much, even if his dad was a deadbeat," the older teen sighed. "Are you gonna tell him?"

"Should I?"

"I told Greg after I found out about Ian. Wanted to give him the chance to know his kid; would have found out anyway, ya know?" Winry told. "Guess he knew the consequences in staying."

"Didn't want to get married." Ella rolled her eyes. "Mind if I smoke?" she asked, taking a cigarette out of her pocket.

"Sit by the window, I don't want your cancer fumes near the crib." Winry told, though gave her permission.

Ella did as she said, opening the window and sitting next to it before lighting her cigarette and taking a drag. "What if he wants to marry me?" she asked.

"Then he's a better guy than I thought he was." Winry shrugged again.

"But I don't want to trap him into a marriage." Ella leaned her head against the wall near the window.

"You wanna hear my honest opinion?" Winry asked.

"Yes." Ella spoke desperately.

"If you're pregnant, and I were you, I wouldn't tell Roy. I would have the baby and do it myself. He's already gone, save yourself the trouble." Winry said honestly.

"How am I supposed to find out?" Ella asked.

"I keep pregnancy tests just in case I ever have a boyfriend that I'll have sex with again," Winry informed. "You can use them, they're under the bathroom sink."

Ella didn't waste any time. She was in the bathroom and reading the instructions to the test in under a minute. Her nose wrinkled when she realized that in order to use it she had to pee on it, but she had done worse things.

Ten minutes later, Ella walked out with the test. Winry was quick to come over, though by this time had Ian in her arms. "What does it say?" Winry asked.

"I got two pink lines. What does that mean?" Ella asked in return.

"Positive."

* * *

><p>"Mom, can I talk to you?" Ella asked when she had finally gotten her mother alone. It wasn't her fault that Trisha had been busy with working. Ever since their dad left, Trisha had been taking care of of them financially, really having no choice but to do so. She sold fresh vegetables for shops. Everyone payed her greatly for them, though.<p>

"You know I'm free to talk to you anytime you need to, Ella," Trisha smiled, sitting on the sofa and motioning for Ella to sit as well. Ella sat down on the chair across from her. "What's wrong? You look a little down."

"Do you like Ian?" Ella asked.

"Of course I do," Trisha laughed a little. "He's so cute, and Winry's doing a great job with him for a.." she trailed off.

"For a teenage mother?"

"I just meant for someone who's doing it by herself." Trisha said softly.

"If I had a baby, would you help me with it? Like granny does for Winry?"

"Are we talking about what if's?" Trisha asked. Ella remained silent at this moment. "So you're pregnant, then?" Ella nodded. "Is the father Roy?" Another nod. "Alright..give me some time." Trisha said, walking out of the room, into her bedroom, and shutting the door. Ella even heard the lock click.

Ella knew her mother needed to be alone, even she needed to be alone. She walked into her bedroom, shutting the door and laying on her bed, hugging her pillow close to her. She looked around her room, seeing the posters that she had collected, pictures of friends and family. There was a picture of Roy on her nightstand as well. Ella could almost imagine how it would look once the baby was born.

Trisha was in her room for three days. Three days that Ella spent out of school, and three days that Ella stayed in her room locked up as well. Alphonse was beginning to worry about the well being of the women in his family, so he kept up with the chores and brought them food every day. Soon, Trisha came out and surprised Ella with a knock on her door.

"I have a sandwich for you." Trisha said from the outside of the door. There was no answer. "Ella, please, you need to eat."

Ella answered the door seconds later. "Al already gave me some breakfast."

"Well now it's lunch time and we need to talk about this," Trisha sighed. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I don't want to get an abortion if that's what you mean." Ella wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Adoption?"

"I don't think I could do that."

"So you're going to keep it?" Trisha asked. Ella nodded. "Are you going to tell Roy?" Ella shrugged. She had been thinking about it since she had locked herself up, and while she wanted to, Ella didn't think she could ruin Roy's life for her own mistakes. "Come on, we're going to the doctor and then we're going to go to your school." Trisha said, grabbing her purse.

Ella got dressed, pulling a shirt on that flared around her stomach so no one would be able to tell, and some jeans. They were being persistant in not wanting to button lately, so she pulled a hair band through the button to keep it together and covered it with her shirt. Ella then put on sneakers, pulling her hair into a pony tail and walked out with her mother.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is in the process of being revised; it may or may not actually come out being revised, since some of mine just can't be fixed and I have to delete all the chapters and start over. Anyway, that's why this chapter is so short; I'm trying to get things going again, which means that I have to post a short chapter. I will hope to post a much longer chapter next time, but unfortunately, you're just going to have to bear with me on this. I've been trying to revise pretty much everything I've written in the entire year of 2010 to 2013. **

**Thanks for reading**

**This chapter has been revised!**

* * *

><p>Ella sat in a doctors office waiting room next to her mother. Trisha had filled out the needed paperwork, knowing everything that needed to go on there, though she had asked Ella to fill out the work about being sexually active, obviously knowing nothing of her daughter's sexual habits.<p>

The golden haired teenager had never been to this type of doctor, though had seen enough TV and movies to know what they were going to do once she stepped through the green double doors that lead to all the action.

"Elric?" a nurse standing and holding one of the green doors asked. Ella stood up, and Trisha looked at her as if asking if she should come with.

"You can come, mom." Ella answered, not even really needing to be asked. The two Elrics followed the nurse and entered a room with a small curtain for privacy from the outside.

"I'm going to need you to change into this," the nurse handed a small thin hospital gown to Ella. "Undress everything under your waist. You can change into the bathroom while your mother waits here if you'd like."

"Thank..you.." Ella went to say, though the nurse was already gone. She shrugged it off, walking into the bathroom and leaving Trisha sitting in a chair next to the little half examining table.

After removing everything from the waist down and putting the gown on, Ella began to feel a little self conscious. She held the gown tight to her so that no one would see her butt when she walked out of the bathroom. The gown didn't have a tie rope or anything to keep it shut.

"You need to lay on the examining table, sweetie." Trisha mentioned to Ella when she saw her daughter looking for anywhere else to sit. She noticed the slight groan that came from the teenager.

"You know I hate hospitals." Ella said, sitting on the table.

"This isn't a hospital, it's a gynecologists office. They're going to tell you everything you need to know. How far along you are, what you need to do to keep the baby healthy, and if you're far along enough we may get to hear the heartbeat." Trisha said. It was hard to contain being a little excited, even if she was deeply disappointed in her daughter for making this decision.

"How far along do I have to be to hear a heartbeat?" Ella asked. It was a little new to her that she would even be able to hear _anything_ from the baby, especially while it was still in her stomach. She also wondered how they would be able to do that, but assumed that she would find out eventually, so let it go.

"I was about eight weeks." Trisha answered. The doctor then found her way in; she was a young woman, which made Ella feel better about being examined.

"Hello, miss Elric, I'll be your doctor. I understand that you believe you're pregnant?" the woman asked. Ella looked at her name tag, reading, Roland, off of it.

"I took a home pregnancy test and it said I was." Ella said, feeling like the center of attention with the doctor's eyes and her mother's eyes on her.

"Do you use any sort of contraception when you have intercourse?" Doctor Roland asked.

"I wasn't the one that took care of it, but I assume my..partner used it." Ella answered.

"Well, I'll just take a blood test to make sure," the doctor smiled in a way that made Ella a little uncomfortable. She had always been weary around doctors since she was little. "I'll also be performing a vaginal exam and we'll have an ultrasound to see if you are along with the blood test." the doctor then left the room.

"You're going to have an ultrasound." Trisha said with a soft smile.

"They're taking blood?" Ella asked.

"Just watch me and you won't have to see any of it, alright? It's to make sure that you're pregnant and they also use it to see if your baby has any diseases that may have been passed down through sex. It's for your baby." Ella nodded, though gulped nervously.

The doctor returned a few minutes later along with a cart of medical supplies.

"I'm going to take some blood now, alright?" she asked. Ella nodded, though it was obvious she was nervous. "Mom, do you want to hold Ella's hand?" Trisha did so, taking Ella's hand in her gentle grasp. Ella watched her mother's silver eyes until the procedure with needles was over with. "All done."

"Thank god." Ella breathed out. Trisha chuckled a bit at her teenager.

"Now I'll do your vaginal exam and then your ultrasound," the doctor said. "Scoot down toward me, please." Trisha looked away during the vaginal exam to offer her daughter modesty, though didn't leave in case Ella needed her. Then she had her ultrasound.

"Oh my goodness, you came in pretty late into your pregnancy." the doctor said when she looked at the screen. Trisha had seen two of these before, and could clearly make out the baby, also in shock. Ella, however, was in the dark.

"What's going on? Is something wrong?" Ella asked, beginning to have a little panic. What if her sliver of Roy was going to be hurt?

"Nothing's wrong. You're twelve weeks along. That's three months." the doctor answered.

"Then that would mean I would have gotten pregnant the first time I had sex with him.." Ella trailed off.

"Your memory is all yours, but the fact is, you're twelve weeks along."

"I've been pregnant since summer started and I never even knew.." Ella grasped her face in her hands.

"Did you miss a period?" the doctor asked.

"I'm usually every other month, so I didn't put the pieces together until yesterday.."

"Well, you've got a sweet baby in there. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" the doctor asked.

"Sure," Ella said, though was in her own thoughts and not really paying attention to anything else. When the heartbeat sounded the room, she was brought back. "Holy shit, is that my baby?" Trisha tensed up at her daughter's language.

"Yes, it is. Your baby has a strong heartbeat. Seems very healthy," the doctor said, finishing up the ultrasound and allowing Ella to dress in the restroom while writing notes on her clip board. "I want you to begin taking prenatal vitamins and taking it easy. No more sports unless you're used to that. Also, whenever you have intercourse, I don't care if you think that you don't need it because you're pregnant, use contraceptives. Your baby can get certain sexually transmitted diseases from someone you have sex with."

"Really?" Ella asked. She was handed several pamphlets before she left the doctor, and made a note to read through them as soon as she reached home. Unfortunately, though, they still had a stop left.

The school.

* * *

><p>Ella entered the school building with her mother, not quite sure why they were there in the first place. If Trisha was trying to excuse the absences, there was really no reason to bring an obviously healthy teenager with her.<p>

"I need to speak with someone about my daughter's current enrollment in this school." Trisha spoke. This was a small town, and so everyone knew everybody, especially Trisha. Selling her produce, she knew everyone, and when her children were younger she would volunteer all the time. After her husband left her, she hardly had time to do so, though still would until her children were out of elementary school.

"Down the hall, first door on your right." the secretary sitting at the desk directed with a smile. She watched Trisha lead Ella to the room, giving Ella a long stare. The blonde teenager felt uncomfortable, picking up the pace to reach the other room.

"Miss Elric, how are you?" the principal smiled sitting at her desk.

"I'm wonderful, and you?" Trisha asked.

"Well, I could use some more of those delicious tomatoes you grow. I made tomato soup with them and my husband loved it!" the principal went on. They made light conversation for a few moments before they got down to business. "Now, what can I help you with today?"

"I wanted to see if my daughter–you remember Ella–could take a class and get her high school equivalency." Trisha spoke. Of course, there weren't many people who did that, not even Winry did. It was a very small program that had a separate side of the school for people who wanted to hurry up and finish. It only took four months to complete and then those students would graduate with the rest of the classes that were graduating when the time came. Ella didn't know any students that went there, which is why she felt a little betrayed by her mother not even discussing it with her. She would lose time with Winry, though Ella reasoned that she could see her anytime.

"Ella wants her high school equivalency?" the principal asked. She gave Ella a long stare down, and her eyes were darted in the direction of the teenager's stomach. Feeling slightly self conscious, Ella covered her stomach with her arms, averting her eyes. The principal didn't wait for Trisha to answer her, and got the forms, handing them to the well–known mother. "Just fill these out and have them back to me as soon as possible so we can get her to graduation."

"Thank you, and I'll let you know when my tomatoes are ripe. Lord only knows I'll need all the sales I can get!" Trisha laughed, and while the principal did as well, hers didn't sound as lively as it had before. Ella assumed that the principal could guess why her mother was making her get her high school equivalency. With more light conversation of the older women, the Elrics made their way out of the school building and were on their way home just before classes were out.

* * *

><p>"My high school equivalency?" Ella asked once they returned home. She kept her shoes on, even though she usually slipped them off as soon as she entered the house and left them by the door for when she would leave again. "Why would I want my high school equivalency?"<p>

"Because when this baby comes you're going to have to make a decision. If you're really keeping it, then-"

"What do you mean if I'm really keeping it? Of course I'm keeping it!" Ella shouted out, interrupting her mother. It was unusual for her to do this. They both knew it was hormones. Well, a little of it.

"What I mean is that you have to be graduated when that baby's born no matter what. If you decided you wanted to give it up for adoption, then you can go right to college, and high school won't even matter anymore; and if you're going to keep it, then you need to be graduated so you can get a job and take care of it." Trisha explained.

"I can still go to school; Winry did." Ella reasoned.

"Yes, she did. Winry stayed in school, she had a baby, but she had her grandmother to help her. Pinako takes care of Ian when Winry's at school, and after school Winry has to go to work. Do you really want to be the kind of mother that doesn't have time to spend with their child because they had a baby too young?" Trisha asked. "I certainly didn't want to be."

"You had a baby young. Besides, I can just do what you do. I'll sell produce from home; you don't seem to have a problem working and taking care of your kids." Ella retorted.

"I was eighteen when I had you, and I was out of school. Besides, I had your father to help me, and he brought in the money when you and your brother were babies." Trisha said, soft spoken.

"Hohenheim left when I was five, Al was _four_. You didn't really have anyone to help you, we were practically babies then!"

"I'm trying to tell you that you should get your high school equivalency so that you can work and take care of your baby. You won't have to go to school!" Trisha raised her voice. She cleared her throat before calming herself. "Now, please, put your shoes away and go to your room. I need some time to think." Without another thought, Ella slipped her shoes off and ran to her room, needing some time to think, herself.

She didn't even put her shoes neatly by the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is in the process of being revised; it may or may not actually come out being revised, since some of mine just can't be fixed and I have to delete all the chapters and start over. Anyway, that's why this chapter is so short; I'm trying to get things going again, which means that I have to post a short chapter. I will hope to post a much longer chapter next time, but unfortunately, you're just going to have to bear with me on this. I've been trying to revise pretty much everything I've written in the entire year of 2010 to 2013. **

**Thanks for reading**

**This chapter has been revised.**

* * *

><p>Ella stayed in her room for the rest of the night. She heard Alphonse go to his room, but he didn't go in. Since he left for school before she had emerged from her isolation, he hadn't known any different. He had expected Ella to be shutting everyone out.<p>

Around the time when Ella would be going to bed, pieces of paper slipped under her door. She walked over, picking it up and she read through them. It was the application forms for the high school equivalency. With a sigh, she sat on her bed and began to fill them out. After all, her mother was right, Ella needed to be out of school if she was going to have time for her baby.

After thinking on what her mother had said for a long time, Ella had thought of Winry, who she used as an excuse as to why she should stay in school with her friends. Winry went to school in the morning, work in the afternoon, home for homework, and had enough time to bathe Ian and get him to bed. Ella knew Winry loved him, but she didn't have time to really spend time with him like she liked. Not even on the weekends when she was busy making up homework and going to work.

Ella exited her room with the forms she had filled out, taking them to her mother, who was sitting at the dining table, and placing them in front of her.

"So you're going?" Trisha asked.

"You were right. It's the best thing to do." Ella stated.

"Thank you. I'll take the papers in tomorrow; you'll stay home then too. No sense in going if you're just going to be switching programs. You should eat something, I'll get you some stew," Trisha said. She took the forms off the table, placing them in a folder. She then walked to the stove, where she took some freshly heated stew and placed it in a bowl, putting it on the table. "You have to eat for the baby."

Ella compliantly sat in the chair and began to eat. "Does Al know yet?"

"About the baby?" Trisha asked. Ella nodded. "I haven't said anything to him. You said Winry was with you when you took the test, she could have."

"No, Winry would never betray my trust like that. She knows the situation." Ella took another bite of the stew.

"What exactly is the situation?" Trisha asked. She sat in front of her daughter.

"Alone with a baby. Deadbeat fathers." Ella shrugged.

"Roy might come back if he knew you were having his baby," Trisha stated. "Have you decided if you're going to tell him or not yet?"

"I don't think I'm going to. If I told him, he'd either abandon me or want to get married, and I don't want to know either of those outcomes." Ella spoke quietly.

"Well, you do what you think is right for that baby, alright? I know it's hard, but when you're pregnant, everything you do is for the baby, not for yourself," Trisha said. "I'm going to sleep. Take your prenatal vitamin before you go to bed, alright? They're in the medicine cabinet." she then went to her bedroom.

After Ella finished her stew, she put her bowl in the sink, going to the medicine cabinet, knowing she would forget if she didn't take it now. Opening the bottle of pills, her eyes widened. The pills were huge! Contemplating on how exactly she was going to be able to get it down her small throat, Ella grinned, a loophole coming to mind. The blonde grabbed a butter knife, cutting the pill in half and taking the half pills separately.

She walked to her bedroom, grabbing her pamphlets that were given to her at the doctor. Laying on her bed, Ella read through them, seeing a few pictures as to what her baby looked like at this stage of her pregnancy. She put a hand on her stomach in awe before her moment was interrupted by Alphonse.

"Ella?" he asked quietly.

"What is it, Al?" Ella asked, putting her items down on her nightstand.

"Are you coming back to school?" he asked. Ella and Alphonse were only a year apart, and as such, they attended the same school. Alphonse was still a year behind, but they still always walked to school together before this happened.

"Not tomorrow. I think I'll go back the day after." Ella answered.

"I saw those forms. Are you really going to get your equivalency?" Alphonse seemed almost disappointed and saddened by this idea.

"Mom wants me to. I'll get done in four months, and I signed the papers, so I guess I am." she shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because I'm pregnant." Ella almost felt dirty for saying it to her little brother, who seemed so much younger than her at times, and so much older than her at others.

"I'm gonna be an uncle?"

"Only if I'm gonna be a mom." Ella smirked. That made Al laugh a little, Ella joining in.

"It's Roy's baby?" Alphonse asked. Ella nodded. "Is it gonna be ugly as a donkey?"

"Why would it be ugly as a donkey?" Ella laughed. "It'll just get my beautiful genetics." The siblings continued to laugh at the joke before they got eerily quiet.

"Is Roy coming back?" Al asked, soft spoken.

"I don't know," Ella sighed. "Now, get, I gotta get some rest." Alphonse hugged his sister for a long moment before he walked out of the room, allowing Ella to get ready for bed, feeling strangely exhausted from the events of the day.

* * *

><p>Ella woke up the next morning, getting dressed in another shirt that flared around her stomach. She didn't need any rumors going around town about her. She walked downstairs, grabbing a piece of toast from the kitchen before pulling her shoes on.<p>

"You're not going to school today." Trisha said when she saw Ella putting her shoes on.

"I know. Since I'm going to be home, I was going to go to granny's house and offer to babysit Ian. It'll probably save granny some time, and I need the practice." Ella explained.

"Well, if you're going to babysit him, I want you either over there or over here. You don't need to be alone with him if you're practicing." Trisha stated.

"I was gonna stay over there until Winry came home from school." Ella said.

"Alright. Don't forget to take your prenatal vitamin today." Trisha reminded.

"I'll take it when I get home!" Ella called out as she walked out of the house and headed to Winry's house. When she arrived Winry had been gone for some time. Granny answered the door for her.

"Why aren't you at school?" the elder woman asked. She had been smoking her pipe and working on some medical documents while Ian played on the floor with his blocks.

"Mom's keeping me out for today. Since I'm out, I figured I'd help babysit." Ella explained herself.

"Go for it, I'll be at the table. If you're hungry, help yourself." Pinako said. She moved back to the table where her documents were, continuing to work over them. Ella walked over to Ian and began playing blocks with him.

She smiled, hoping her baby would be as docile as Ian was, as well as cute like he was. He had Winry's blue eyes, though they were lighter, and his hair was red. When he was born he hadn't had any freckles, but every time Ella saw him it looked like he was gaining some. Ella played with Ian for hours until Winry came home.

"What are you doing here?" Winry asked as she walked in.

"Mom kept me out of school today, so I figured I'd help." Ella shrugged.

"Are you ever going to come back to school?" the older teenager asked.

"Mom's enrolling me in the high school equivalency program." the younger answered.

"That sucks.." Winry trailed off. "Thanks for helping with Ian, though. He loves spending time with you."

"Maybe my baby will love spending time with you," Ella smirked. "I have to get home now, though. I promised mom I'd come right back when you came home from school."

"Alright, then. Thanks again, and I'll see you soon?" Winry asked.

"I'll be walking to school tomorrow; that's when I'm starting the program." Ella answered. She then walked down the trail to her house. Trisha was outside gardening when Ella approached.

"Ella, can you get the mail?" the brunette asked as she noticed her daughter walking up the path.

"Sure." Ella said. She opened the mailbox at the beginning of their walk, grabbing a few letters. She skimmed through them like she always did whenever her mother asked her to get the mail, noticing a familiar handwriting. Ella immediately recognized the writing as Roy's. She ran to her bedroom, throwing the rest of the mail on the dining table before she locked herself in her room, opening the letter hastily.

_Dear Ella, _

_It's Roy. I mean, I guess you knew that. I'm getting settled in college well, and I hope you're having a good senior year of high school. Hope we can talk soon. I would call you, but dad's being picky about the long distance. I don't have a dorm room, so I'm staying at home, that's why he even cares. Dad said I can call you once a month, and I plan to. _

_Love, Roy. _

Ella felt a heavy guilt on her shoulders for a reason she didn't even know. She felt her eyes tear up when she noticed that he said _love_. Wiping her eyes, she blamed it on the hormones. Ella sat in her room for an hour contemplating what she would write back with, or if she would at all. Trisha knocked on her door after that amount of time.

"Ella? I have dinner ready, you need to come down to eat." Trisha said. She didn't wait for her daughter to answer, opening the door. "What are you reading?"

"Letter from Roy." Ella managed out before going silent again. Her voice was already beginning to break from being so upset.

"Is he coming back?" Trisha asked.

"I don't know, it only talks about calling me and college." Ella answered. She crumpled up the letter and put it in the drawer of her nightstand. Trisha sighed.

"Come eat."

Ella was lead to the table by her mother and sat down, the three of them having their first family meal since Ella had announced that she was pregnant.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ella got dressed for school, noticing she was running low of loose fitting shirts that flared around her stomach. She grabbed the last clean shirt she had that flared, knowing she would have to switch to her other shirts afterward, which all made sure her stomach was on full display. She would need to buy new clothes soon enough, anyway.<p>

Her pants were tight still, pulling her shirt over to cover the unbuttoned button, brushing her hair and going to breakfast. Trisha had made french toast with eggs and toast. Ella sat down for breakfast, something she hardly ever did.

"You're going to join us for breakfast today?" Trisha asked with a chuckle as she served her daughter.

"I'm starving." Ella said before digging in. Her once growling stomach from when she first awoke was then satisfied.

Trisha gave her a second helping of breakfast. "You should have some more for the baby." Ella eagerly accepted.

"Speaking of the baby," Ella said with her mouth full before swallowing. "I'm gonna need some new pants or something. I can't even button mine."

"We'll go shopping this weekend. Until then, just make sure that your shirts are long enough to cover it," Trisha said. "and to think that we just bought you new school clothes that will be wasted." she sighed.

"I'll be able to wear them after the baby's born." Ella shuddered at the thought of giving birth, but pushed the thought out of her mind before it could bother her too much.

"You honestly think you'll be able to fit into your clothes after the baby is born?" Trisha raised an eyebrow. "Let me tell you something; after you were born, my hips were so wide and my stomach was so puffy I couldn't even think about putting pants on. So when I got pregnant with Alphonse, I accepted my fate as being forever pregnant and switched to the dresses I wear now."

"Well, if I can keep my weight down while I'm pregnant I won't gain too much wait. Winry could get into her clothes after Ian was born." Ella explained.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you're not like Winry?" Trisha asked. "You and her have different body types, and just because she was able to do things while pregnant doesn't mean you can. My mother had an easy pregnancy with me and carried me to term, but when I had you I had so many problems and went into premature labor. Alphonse was a little easier because I was adjusted."

"Thanks for the biology lesson, mom, but I'm going to be late for school." Ella said. She stood, taking her plate to the sink and grabbing her school books.

"Do you want me to walk you?" Trisha asked.

"No thanks, I've been walking to school by myself for years," Ella said. "Coming, Al?" she asked to the younger teenager who was peeking his head around the corner of the other room, having not wanted to interrupt a conversation between the mother and daughter.

"Yeah, by mom." Alphonse said to Trisha before the two siblings began to walk down the path to school together.

The two Elrics caught up with Winry, Ella having to walk a little faster paced than normal to keep up with her. She blamed it on her distended abdomen.

"Hey, Winry." Ella and Alphonse greeted simultaneously.

"Hey," Winry smiled. "So you're going to the program today?" she asked Ella. The older Elric nodded. "Al, you going to be going to your normal classes?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. Ella wanted to ask the same question, but knowing Alphonse would, left it to them two.

"I've heard about siblings leaving school to help with their families when they have a teenage pregnancy. Since your mom's having Ella do this I didn't know if she would be having you do anything." Winry explained.

"She hasn't really told me to do anything. Other than there being a baby on our minds, nothing's really changed." Alphonse shrugged.

"That's good," Winry smiled. They arrived at school, the bell ringing. "Have fun at your new class." the lighter blonde said to the younger before going off to her classes.

"See you later, Ella." Alphonse said, going to his classes as well after a quick hug and a wish good luck.

Ella walked to where her class was located, which was in a special back building behind the school. As soon as she stepped inside, she noticed it was cramped, and there were two other girls there, who had very obvious baby bumps, and who were identical.

They both had dark skin, and long brown hair with brown eyes. They were wearing matching maternity clothing, though one of them had their bangs dyed pink, and the other did not. Ella wasted no time, finding a seat–which was easy because there was only two other seats and they were at the table right next to the identical girls. She noticed the chairs pulled away from the tables, something that wasn't done in her regularly classes. _Probably for our fat bellies_, Ella thought.

"Alright, you three are the only students joining us this semester," the teacher, who had pale skin and black dreadlocks. Ella recognized her as Izumi Curtis, who was Roy's aunt. She was who Roy and his dad were staying with while he was in Rezembool. Izumi and her husband, Sig, owned a meat shop in a place called Dublith. They worked there over the summer vacation in school, and they stayed in Rezembool over the school year so Izumi could teach. While they were gone, they had a good friends named Mason watch over the business, but if Sig needed to go on a trip to Dublith once in a while, he did so. "As you can see you're all pregnant.

"Ella, this is Rose Thomas, and her twin sister, Noah," Izumi introduced. "They are both four months pregnant. Rose, Noah, this is Ella, she's three months," Ella never told anyone that, except her mother and the doctor. She could only assume Izumi guessed. "In this class, we're going to not only learn about academics, but your pregnancies as well."

After Izumi explained everything that would be happening in the class while they were there for the next four months, she got some placement tests to see where they were. They were passed out, and Izumi permitted the talking as she got her own papers in order.

"So, Ella, when is your baby due?" Noah asked, soft spoken.

"Not until February. What about you guys?" Ella asked.

"We're both due on January twenty–second." Rose, the one with the pink dye, answered this time. She was a bit more outspoken than Noah.

"So you're only four months? You look so much bigger than me.." Ella trailed off. She wasn't sure if she should be worried about her baby or offending the girls.

"Our mom said that women have different pregnancy experiences." Noah spoke.

"My mom's been rambling about that to me too," Ella sighed. "So, you guys are sisters?"

"Twins." they answered together.

"How come you both got pregnant at the same time?" the blonde asked.

"Where we're from, a pair of twins is given to the God Lito, who impregnates each of us on the same night. We're giving birth to his children, and we'll mother them in the church until the time comes to give them to the God," Rose explained. "It's an honor that every girl wishes that she can have."

"Where are you from?" Ella furrowed her eyebrows.

"We're from Liore." Noah answered.

"What happens when there's more than one pair of twins?"

Noah smiled. "There has never been more than one at a time. We're the first pair of twins in fifty years, and the last sons of Lito passed away just months before we were born."

"It's the God Lito's will." Rose added.

"So why are you guys here?"

"Because of our mother. She wanted the peace of the country to soothe our children. In the meantime, our father wants us to have our high school equivalency to insure that the sons of Lito will be smart and responsible. We will be returning when we go into labor." Noah explained this time.

"That's cool." Ella smiled a little. She was a closeted atheist, and she honestly didn't believe a thing coming out of their mouths, but didn't attempt to disagree with them. It was their community, not hers.

The three of them continued onto their placement tests before turning them to Izumi. They sat in silence, not having anything further to discuss while the raven haired woman graded the papers. Finally, class was over for the day–the classes were much shorter than the regular program's–and they all moved to leave. Izumi stopped Ella.

"Ella, I need to talk to you," Izumi spoke. Ella stopped gathering her things and stayed at her desk while the Thomas twins left the room. "I know you were close to Roy."

"Yes, ma'am." Ella said, without really needing to say anything, because she knew that Izumi knew. After all, Roy had been living with the woman, clocking all of his calls while he wasn't with Ella, and knew that the majority of them had been from Ella. He hadn't really known any other people.

"Is that his baby?" she asked. Ella nodded softly and Izumi sighed. "Did my stupid nephew walk out on you after finding out you were pregnant? I swear, I will bring that kid down here and kill him myself."

"No, no, that's not it," Ella admitted. "He doesn't even know. I'm not telling him."

"Don't you think he'll be a little suspicious when he comes back and finds you pregnant?" Izumi asked.

"He's not coming back. He's in college now, and when he graduates, the baby will already be out of me. He'll never know a thing; I don't want him to know." Ella explained.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." the older woman sighed.

"Neither do I."


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is in the process of being revised; it may or may not actually come out being revised, since some of mine just can't be fixed and I have to delete all the chapters and start over. Anyway, that's why this chapter is so short; I'm trying to get things going again, which means that I have to post a short chapter. I will hope to post a much longer chapter next time, but unfortunately, you're just going to have to bear with me on this. I've been trying to revise pretty much everything I've written in the entire year of 2010 to 2013. **

**Thanks for reading**

**This chapter has been revised!**

* * *

><p>Ella was taking a nap. It had been three months since she had begun the high school equivalency program, and she was definitely showing now. There was no hiding it, and everyone noticed. Everyone also stared, though Winry had told her to just ignore them.<p>

Trisha hadn't given much reassurance about her bump. All she had said was that pregnant people were supposed to have large stomachs, though would say nothing about people looking. Ella knew that her mother thought that if she didn't want anyone to look, she shouldn't have gotten knocked up.

A knock on the door roused Ella out of her sleep and she groaned. "Go away." the mumble was muffled since Ella had already put her head under her pillow by that time. The door opened anyway. Ella didn't look up to find out who it was.

"Mom said I had to bring this in here," Alphonse's voice sounded the room. Ella moved the pillow and sat herself up to see her younger brother holding the bassinet that both of them had slept in when they were born. "Where do you want it?"

"You can put it by the wall," Ella said. She had just recently cleaned her room since she would have to make room for the baby, but didn't anticipate any preparations happening so soon. "Why did she bring that out?"

"For the baby," Al laughed a little. "So, my little niece is gonna be here in three months, right?" When Ella was four months pregnant she had her visit with the doctor, who was thrilled to announce that she was having a daughter. Trisha didn't act very excited, but Ella knew she was just as excited as her, if not more so.

"Definitely," Ella smirked. "Guess we're gonna have to go baby clothes shopping." she sighed.

"Winry brought a box of baby clothes from Ian; she said they were gender neutral. They're downstairs, and mom said something about taking you shopping for her this weekend. You decided on a name yet?" Alphonse asked.

"No clue. I figured I would just kinda name her when she came out, ya know? I heard a lot of people do that; Winry did." Ella said.

"Remember how mom feels about comparing yourself to other people." Al warned.

"It's like she either doesn't want me to be a slut like them or doesn't want me to imply they're sluts like me." Ella sighed. She pulled herself out of bed, capturing her reflection in the picture frame that held her and Roy's picture. Her cheeks were chubbier, her hair was a bit longer, and she had definitely gained weight. Trisha was right when she said she wouldn't be able to fit back into her old clothes. Ella couldn't even imagine getting skinny again; it almost felt like she would be this big forever.

"Mom said she has some other baby furniture in the attic that she wants me to get, but I don't know if everything's gonna fit in your room." Alphonse admitted.

"Nonsense," Trisha interrupted, as she walked into her daughter's bedroom. "Ella had that room with you when your baby stuff was in there, and the only thing that has changed since you two separated rooms is that there's now more space in her room. There's plenty of room for the baby stuff, now please do this, Alphonse."

"Yes, mom." Alphonse said, walking to the stairs that lead to the attic and walking up them to get the rest of the furniture."

"So, Ella, I was thinking that when we go to your appointment tomorrow we could go into town and get some baby clothes for my granddaughter. I don't want her to have hand–me–down's, I want her to have her own clothing." Trisha explained.

"Sounds good to me. Can I go take my nap, now?" Ella asked.

"Alright, but don't forget to take your pill today." Trisha reminded, like she did constantly, before leaving her daughter alone to continue with her chores. Ella laid back down onto her bed, and felt like sleep was begging for her. Now, though, she was too wrapped up in her thoughts to even consider sleeping.

Standing, Ella opened her nightstand drawer. She took out the letter Roy had written her that was crumpled up three months ago. He had sent letters since then, though in order to spare Ella the pain, Trisha had kept them locked away as soon as she infiltrated the mail. Ella knew about this, it wasn't a secret. The Elric woman promised to give them to her after the baby was born. The sadness wasn't good for the baby, she had said.

_Dear Ella,_

_It's Roy. I mean, I guess you knew that. I'm getting settled in college well, and I hope you're having a good senior year of high school. Hope we can talk soon. I would call you, but dad's being picky about the long distance. I don't have a dorm room, so I'm staying at home, that's why he even cares. Dad said I can call you once a month, and I plan to._

_Love, Roy._

Ella didn't know whether to throw it back in the nightstand like she had done before or actually try to reply. Well, she chose the latter and began to write her response.

_Dear, Roy, _

_I know it's taken a long time to write you back. Three, to be exact–but I have a good reason. __I'm pregnant. With your baby._

Ella crumpled her response letter, throwing it into her nightstand along with Roy's letter before anyone could catch her trying to write the letter. Someone would end up talking her out of it. This time, that person happened to be herself.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ella! We're going to be late for your appointment!" Trisha called from down the stairs. She sighed, walking up and opening Ella's bedroom door. "Ella?"<p>

The teenager was laying in bed, her forehead pale and sweaty, obviously in pain. Trisha came to her side immediately, removing the blanket off to her to see a patch of blood surrounding her daughter's maternity jeans."Oh my god, Ella!" Trisha shouted out.

They rushed to the hospital where Ella was immediately admitted. Trisha had left Alphonse at home, but he went to Winry's house and they went to the hospital to meet up anyway. Trisha was left sitting in the waiting room without her daughter for an hour before someone came up to speak with her.

"Miss Elric, your daughter was experiencing a preterm labor, which is why there was blood," the doctor said. Trisha interrupted.

"You gave her medication to stop the preterm labor, yes?" the worried mother asked.

"Yes, we have, have you been through this sort of thing before?"

"When I was pregnant with my daughter the same thing happened to me. Nothing much has changed?"

"Well, we put her on medication to stop the preterm labor and she's required to be on bed–rest for the remainder of her pregnancy. If she doesn't follow these instructions, her water could break, and after that we can't do anything about preventing the labor." the doctor explained.

"Thank you. When will she be alright to take home?" Trisha asked.

"We'll monitor her for the remainder of the day and probably release her tomorrow if nothing goes wrong. You're free to stay with her in the hospital room." the doctor said. He lead Trisha, Winry, and Alphonse to Ella's hospital room before leaving them alone to socialize in peace.

"Is my baby okay?" Ella asked.

"He didn't tell you what was going on?" Trisha asked. Ella shook her head. "You were going to have the baby, but he stopped it because it was too early," Ella then nodded. She looked absolutely exhausted. "Get some rest, baby. You're going to need it." No one needed to tell Ella twice before she was fast asleep.

Trisha stayed by her daughter's side the entire time she was in the hospital, though when Ella woke the next morning, she was _not_ in a good mood.

"Can I get up yet?" Ella asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"No, Ella, you have to stay in bed for the rest of your pregnancy," Trisha answered once again. She sighed, reading through her book that she had Alphonse bring for her. "Why not get some studying done? Alphonse brought your materials."

"I don't want to study. I want to move around." Ella complained.

"I know, sweetie, but this baby wants to come out too early," Trisha said. "Think about your baby. Why not go through the baby name books that I bought you?" she suggested.

"I told you I'm not deciding her name until she's born, which could be now." Ella said.

"It's too early." Trisha spoke once again. Ella sighed, going through her school books. There was nothing else to do but sit in boredom, or read the baby book. While she figured that she could read the baby name book to get an idea of what to name her future daughter, the studying seemed more productive.

The next morning, the doctor told Ella that she was permitted to leave the hospital as long as she stayed in bed for the remainder of her pregnancy. She was in bed for an hour before she was complaining. Her mother's words, though, _think about your baby_, rang through her head. She had to do this, for her baby girl. Roy's daughter.

Rose and Noah had their babies prematurely that week, and they were long gone to Liore, so Ella's only entertainment during the day was her mother, brother, and occasionally Winry would come over with Ian if she had time on a weekend.

When she was seven months, the doctor told her that it was safe for her to move around a bit more, though she was not allowed to go on long walks, and she was to cut her school days short. She didn't mind; at least she got to _go_ to school. Her whole six month, Ella had to have her study materials delivered to her. Luckily, Izumi would come by and teach her if she had the time; after the Thomas twins were out of school for the day.

"How's my niece today?" Alphonse asked after walking through the front door. Ella was laying on the couch today, her shirt rolled up to show her stomach, and sweat pants. It was Christmas Eve, and while cold for the locals, it never snowed in Resembool. Well, it hadn't snowed since Ella and Alphonse were little kids.

"She's fine. Wanna feel her kick? It's really cool." Ella asked with a smile. She pulled Al's hand toward her belly, placing it on the spot where her baby was kicking the most; on her right side.

"Whoa!" Alphonse grinned like an idiot when he felt the baby's hand push up against him. "It's like she was actually touching my hand, I could feel her fingers!"

"Told you it was really cool." Ella laughed a little.

"What's going on in here? Are you alright, Ella?" Trisha asked while walking in. She had heard the commotion from Alphonse and was naturally worried; as any mother would be.

"I'm fine, Al was just feeling the baby kick." Ella explained. Trisha chuckled.

"It really is a miracle. Someday when you have your own child, Alphonse, you might be able to understand how amazing it is. Of course, you'll never be pregnant, but maybe your wife will explain it to you," Trisha smiled. "and you better be married when you have your baby, understand?"

"I understand, mom." Alphonse laughed a little.

"Let your sister rest and help me with these Christmas gifts. It's almost time," Trisha said. She settled some of the Christmas gifts beside the tree before fiddling with the fireplace. With Ella having her stomach exposed, she wanted to make sure it would be warm. Alphonse sat beside Trisha and began to help placing the gifts under the tree. "Open one, Alphonse."

"Open one?" Al asked.

"Yes, just one. It's Christmas eve, so you can open a gift. Any of your choosing." Trisha ordered with a smile. Alphonse didn't wait for another order and grabbed a gift, opening it. The gift ended up being a book on genetics in biology that he had been wanting since Ella said she was pregnant. He didn't even remember saying anything to Trisha about it.

"Thank you, mom!" Alphonse grinned, wrapping his arms around his mother. Trisha chuckled.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. You can go read it now if you want; after you clean up this wrapping paper, of course," Trisha said. She didn't have to say anything before her youngest was cleaning his mess and running off to his room to read. "Your turn, Ella."

"Help me up?" Ella asked. When she was smaller and couldn't get off the couch quite right, she would just roll, but lately her stomach was becoming so large she worried about hurting the baby by doing that. Thus, asking her mother for help. Trisha was immediately up and helping her to the tree.

Ella grabbed a gift and opened it up. Before she was pregnant, it was so much more exciting to open a Christmas gift. It was always what she wanted. Ever since she had found out about her daughter, though, Ella wasn't exactly sure what she wanted. To be honest, the teenager hadn't thought much of Christmas at all, even with it's upcoming arrival. The gift was revealed as a camera.

"Wow, mom, thanks," Ella said with a smile. "I really love it. God only knows I'll be needing it with the baby coming." She hugged Trisha, though her mother separated quickly.

"Wait, Ella, I've got another for you to open." Trisha said, grabbing another gift.

"Mom, I thought you said only one." Ella protested.

"I said only one for you and your brother; this one is for my granddaughter." Trisha smiled. She handed the wrapped gift to her eldest, who opened it up a bit more eagerly than when she had opened her own gift. It was a baby album.

"Oh my gosh, thank you, mom!" Ella shouted out excitedly. Trisha chuckled as she was grabbed into an even tighter hug before. This time she stayed for the remainder of it. The next hug they shared probably wouldn't be for a very long time.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Now you can take pictures with your camera, and put the ones of the baby in her album." Trisha explained.

"Thank you so much," Ella thanked once again. "The baby will be so grateful, too."

"Enough with the thanking," Trisha laughed once again. "Go back to resting, I'll clean up the wrapping paper." The mother helped her daughter back to the couch before moving on cleaning up the paper and placing the rest of the gifts under the tree.

Ella looked through the baby album to see what exactly was in there while she rested on the couch. There were certain spots where you wrote information about their first word, when their first steps were, the parents names, the grandparents names, things like that. There was a spot for her first tooth, and many picture slots. She flipped to a page to see an envelope sitting neatly in a large picture slot.

Looking at her mother, Ella took the letter and opened it. She saw Roy's handwriting, and knew it was from him without having to check the envelope for a name.

_Ella, _

_I guess you're pretty mad at me for leaving. I dropped out of college, and I wanted to let you know that I've enlisted in the military. The program is really cool, and I'll get to fight in the Ishvalan war! Isn't that awesome? Then you can say you have a boyfriend who is brave and strong. That is, if we're still together..I'll visit as soon as I can. _

_Roy. _

Ella read the letter over and over to make sure that she had read it right. The military, she was familiar with them. The boys that lived in Resembool would enlist if they saw their lives past farming. It was just what was done. Ella always thought Alphonse would do it if he was tougher, but she knew he couldn't think about leaving Ella and Trisha alone.

The father of her baby was going to go to the Ishvalan war; the war between Ishval and Central city was dubbed as the _Ishvalan war_, as if it was Ishval's fault.

"Mom.." Ella trailed off. Trisha was there in an instant, hugging her daughter.

"It's okay, baby, I know it's bad." the mother said, stroking Ella's hair–which was mostly lain loose against her back these days–softly.

"What if he never comes back?" Ella asked. "What if my baby never knows her father?"

"Then it's for the best, sweetheart," Trisha spoke softly. "It's best if it's just us."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter sort of jumps around a bit; I'm trying to get it finished quickly because I'm so excited about my ideas for the sequel! :) <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is in the process of being revised; it may or may not actually come out being revised, since some of mine just can't be fixed and I have to delete all the chapters and start over. I'm revising pretty much everything I've written in the entire year of 2010 to 2013.**

**Thanks for reading**

**This chapter has been revised!**

* * *

><p>Nine month pregnant Ella sat at the table eating dinner with her mother and brother. It was the first time she had sat down with them to eat dinner in months, having been resting most of the time. Her whole ninth month of pregnancy was spent with her either complaining, crying, or trying to write letters to Roy. She had gotten her high school equivalency in December, just after she had recovered and was allowed to go back to school, so she spent her eighth and ninth month at home, not leaving the house.<p>

"So, Alphonse, have you been studying? Finals will be in a few months." Trisha mentioned.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready for them. I've done well enough on everything else so far." Al answered. It was during their conversation that Ella felt a thick liquid in between her legs. She allowed their conversation to continue while investigating. She didn't want to draw attention to herself if she just pissed herself.

"Mom, I think my water broke." Ella said, interrupting whatever her family was speaking about. The conversation, being interrupted, came to a halt, and everyone sat in silence.

"It did?" Trisha asked, breaking the silence. Ella nodded, watching her brother jump out of his chair to grab the overnight bag that they had packed weeks before.

"Hold on, Alphonse, she might not be able to move to a hospital." Trisha told.

"What do you mean I might not be able to move to a hospital?" Ella asked. Her voice was on the brink of panic. "I _need_ to have my baby in the hospital!" she shouted out.

"I know, sweetheart, but it might take too long." Trisha said calmly.

"Then let's get moving!" Ella shouted once again. Trisha sighed, helping Ella out of her chair and getting her shoes on.

"Alphonse, I want you to call the doctor and let them know we're on our way, then catch up with us, alright?" Trisha asked her youngest.

"Alright, mom." Al said, not wasting any time and already getting to the phone.

Ella hadn't felt pain until that moment, doubling over in pain as they walked out the front door. "Are you alright?" her mother asked. "We can always get the doctor to come here."

"No, I want to go to the hospital." Ella said in determination. She forced herself up, still leaning onto Trisha for support, and began to walk down the path.

Their small town had no needs for cars, everyone walked everywhere, and sometimes they would have wagons to go into town where the markets were, where some people had cars. The Elrics lived in an isolated part of the town, and did not have a car. So, they were stuck to walk.

Ella pushed herself every minute of the way. No matter how much pain she was in, her baby was going to be born in a hospital, whether her body liked it or not.

Eventually, they made it to the hospital after Alphonse had caught up.

Ella was taken to a room where she was set up for birth. Several doctors mentioned that it was her first and she was young, so it would take a long time for the birthing process to actually be ready.

"What do you think your baby will look like?" Trisha asked to distract her daughter from the pain. Ella was dilated enough to get the epidural-medication inserted through an IV into the spinal area, which paralyzes you from the waist down so you don't have to deal with the pain-though she had refused it. _I don't want to drug my baby,_ she had said to all of the doctors who offered the medication.

"She's gonna look like a fucking _angel_ when my body gets her out." Ella said, throwing her head on her pillow as a contraction went through her. Trisha excused the bad language, since she remembered screaming out a few swear words to her husband when she gave birth.

"You know, when I went into labor with you, I thought I was going to die," Trisha began.

"DId they have to resuscitate you?" Ella interrupted.

"Hush, sweetie, I'm trying to be meaningful," Trisha chuckled. "Anyway, I thought I was going to die, but when they pulled you out of me and laid you on my chest, I knew it was completely worth it."

"I know it's worth it, mom," Ella said, panting softly. "Did you bring the camera? I want pictures."

"Of course I brought the camera," Trisha smiled. "How about we cover you up and your brother can come here? He brought Winry." she suggested. Ella nodded, her mother placing a blanket over her legs and letting Winry and Alphonse inside.

"Are you alright, Ella?" Al asked, sitting beside her on the opposite side of Trisha.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be." Ella said with a smile, which she was later told looked very pained.

"You didn't take the epidural?" Winry asked. Ella shook her head, the older female smiling. "I knew you wouldn't. Your baby will thank you for it later when she isn't a runt like you are."

"It should be illegal to make short jokes to someone who's in pain like this." Ella groaned.

"You'll be fine if you have enough energy to argue." Winry winked. SHe sat beside Trisha and held onto Ella's hand softly. The doctor then came into the room to check on Ella.

"How are we doing? In a considerable amount of pain?" the doctor asked.

"All the books I read said no pain, just pressure." Ella said.

"Well, it is pressure; painful pressure," the doctor chuckled. She dipped down under the blanket, making sure to keep everything shielded for the sake of Alphonse's eyes, knowing that he didn't want to see anything of _that_ which was his sister's. "It's gonna be a little while. Family and friends, the couch over there is a pull out bed." the doctor smirked, walking out of the room.

"Ugh, she's never coming out. I'm just gonna have to live the rest of my life with a parasite inside of me." Ella concluded.

"Hush, sweetie, everything is going to be fine. In a few hours, you're going to have a precious baby girl." Trisha said with a smile.

And Ella did.

On February 22nd, midnight, Ella pushed out a baby girl with a full head of brown hair. So far, her eyes hadn't even opened yet. The baby was immediately handed to her newly eighteen-year old mother, who hugged her tightly, even though she was bloody.

"She's perfect," Ella said softly before they took the baby to clean her up. "Mandy is perfect."

"Mandy Elric..It's perfect." Trisha said with a smile.

"The best part of all; Mandy Mustang sounds just as good." Ela grinned ear to ear, being handed her clean baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue time? :D<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter has been revived!**

The cries in the middle of the night forced Ella out of her sleep. She had wanted to get immediate sleep as soon as Mandy was born, but the baby wasn't letting her. For some odd reason, though, Ella didn't mind too much. She walked over to the crib in her bedroom, lifting the newborn out of her crib.

"Mandy, Mandy, Mandy," Ella smiled a little. She checked her baby's diaper, making sure it was clean, before she removed her shirt and began to breastfeed. Ella was still wearing maternity clothes, too, because she couldn't fit into her old clothes. Another thing Trisha was right about. "Please tell me you're not going to keep me up every night like this." her baby cooed and suckled in response. 

Ella sat down on her bed while continuing to breastfeed. At night, she was left all on her own with the baby. She knew that if needed, Trisha would come and help her, but Ella just couldn't bring herself to ask. Her mother had done so much already..

Mandy fell asleep after she finished feeding, but instead of putting her back in the crib, Ella just placed her on the bed next to her, surrounded with a pillow barrier. She decided now was the best time as any, completely awake at this point, to read the letters that Roy had sent.

_Dear Ella, _

_Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to upset you, but you knew I had to leave for school. I don't know if I'm passing, I've been getting C's on all my tests. I'm worried; dad is threatening to throw me out of school. I'm only going to school because I want to buy you a real nice house in central someday. _

_Love, Roy_

_P.S. My roommate, Maes, has a really nice girlfriend that you gotta meet. _

_Dear Ella, _

_So, I take it you're way too pissed to write me. I tried calling, but no one answered; I think maybe your phone is disconnected or something. There's this nice girl named Riza who's been tutoring me, but I don't think I'm gonna make it in school. _

_Love, Roy_

_Dear Ella, _

_I started at basic training, and I think I'm doing really good! Maes started with me too; we've been competing with each other. I know you would think that's stupid, but if that gets a rile out of you, at least I can get _something_. _

_Love, Roy_

_Dear Ella, _

_I'm a major! It's so awesome, and I'm thinking maybe I can get a higher rank someday. I don't know if you want to talk to me, or if you even want to see me ever again, but I really would like to hear from you. _

_Love, Roy_

Ella sighed, putting all the letters away. There was nothing she could do at this point; if she wrote him now he would be wondering, and she would have to explain it all.

Looking down at her sleeping daughter, Ella knew she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p><em>Seventeen years later. <em>

"Are you sure you wanna do this? Go with me to Central?" Eighteen–year old Ian Rockbell asked his best friend, Mandy. His red hair turned even redder in the sunlight, and his sky blue eyes stared down at his friend's black ones.

"Of course I want to go with you. If I don't get out now, I never will." Seventeen–year old Mandy Elric said. Her long curly brown hair was in a ponytail, and she had a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder.

"I just don't think you should leave without telling your mom goodbye, and you know it's illegal for you to join if you're not eighteen yet. Maybe you should wait, think on it, maybe for a year." Ian suggested.

"Ian! You know as well as I do, mom's not gonna tell me a thing about my dad. I need to go find him, and I know he's in Central." Mandy argued.

"But do you really have to join the military with me to do it?" Ian asked.

"I'm gonna need something to do while I'm trying to find him," Mandy shrugged. "What better than the military?"

The two walked down the path until they reached the train station, boarding it before anyone could stop it. That's when Ella found her last letter.

_Dear Mom, _

_I know you don't want me to know anything about my father, but I have to know him. What if I have some freaky disease and it's from him? What if I need a new kidney? I know he's in Central, I just have to find him. _

_Love, Mandy_

_P.S. I'm joining the military with Ian, please don't try to stop me. _

Ella looked out the window, determined to stop her daughter from leaving, knowing that if she joined the military the only person she would find _was_ Roy.

The train departed in the distance, a horn blaring to signal it.


End file.
